Single instancing in a data management system is often the process of attempting to store only a single instance of a file or data object on a storage device. In certain single instancing systems, a separate folder on the file system of the storage device is created for each backup or copy job performed. The files or data objects that are to be stored as a result of the backup or copy job are then placed in the separate folder.
Because there may be numerous computing systems in a data management system, each requiring multiple backup or copy jobs, these techniques may result in the creation of numerous folders, each containing numerous files. For example, if there are hundreds of computing systems, each having thousands of files or data objects to be backed up or copied, backing up or copying all of their files or data objects may potentially result in the creation of millions of files on the secondary storage device.
Certain file systems may not be capable of storing millions of files or more. Other file systems may be well-equipped to handle storing millions of files or more, but may not perform optimally in such situations. Accordingly, a system that provides for the backup or copy of large numbers of files across multiple computing systems would have significant utility.
The need exists for a system that overcomes the above problems, as well as one that provides additional benefits. Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.
In the drawings, the same reference numbers and acronyms identify elements or acts with the same or similar functionality for ease of understanding and convenience. To easily identify the discussion of any particular element or act, the most significant digit or digits in a reference number generally refers to the Figure number in which that element is first introduced (e.g., element 102 is first introduced and discussed with respect to FIG. 1).